


Wake up, I need to tell you something.

by cuddlingluke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, at least harrys happy in the beginning, but i dont think its really sad tbh, yeah louis dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingluke/pseuds/cuddlingluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gave Zayn warmth.</p><p>Zayn gave Niall hope.</p><p>Sophia gave Liam feelings.</p><p>Liam gave Sophia peace.</p><p>Harry quickly thinks about Louis and remember when one day he told Harry how his parents hated him, just because he was a boy. They desperately wanted a daughter and when Louis’ mom gave birth to four of his little sisters, he was fast forgotten. They didn’t give him much attention, he was glad when he got a pair of old socks for his birthday.</p><p>He was just never loved</p><p>And Harry gave him love.</p><p>soulmates au where your tattoo represents the thing you give your soulmate and harry hates louis'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, I need to tell you something.

**Author's Note:**

> idk guys i always wanted to write a soulmate fic tbh and i came up with this idea at 12am so its pretty shit ops

Soulmates are great.

They are, really. You can talk to them about everything and they won't judge you, they understand you even when you can't say anything, they rarely get mad at you. That's just how it works. But that's the good thing.

The bad one is that you never know when you're gonna meet your soulmate. You could meet them when you're three, can meet them when you're eighty-seven. That's the magic of it.

You have a hint, of course. A small, black tattoo on your arm, to show you what's gonna be the first word your soulmate will ever say to you. It's not official, though. Everyone just assumes it, because that's what it usually is. And Harry goes with that, because it worked with Niall and Zayn, when they first met (" **Hope**  you're enjoying yourself here," Zayn said to Niall, when the blonde made himself comfortable in Zayn's dad's cafe. " **Warmth** , finally," Niall responded, smiling at Zayn, because it was, like, the coldest day in the year and Niall forgot his beanie and the coffee was just so damn good.), it worked with Sophia and Liam (" **Feeling** good?" Sophia asked Liam, who was laying on the grass, letting the sun shine right in his eyes. "So, what brings you here?" is the next thing Liam heard and usually he wasn't one to talk to strangers, but he looked at his  _feeling_  tattoo and couldn't help but reply. " **Peace**.") and Harry is starting to feel alone with them making out every damn second.

But he loves all his friends to death, don't get him wrong. 

It’s just- He doesn’t like being the third wheel , at all. So, as a payback for getting Niall to meet Zayn (he didn’t, though, not really, he just told Niall there was a really nice cafe down the road, that’s all), the Irish boy finds someone ‘who seems like a good guy for him’. And he doesn’t believe him, he doesn’t even like blind dates, but he goes anyway, just to make Niall happy.

But it’s worse than he imagined. Toby- that’s his date’s name- is a complete opposite of _interesting_ and he keeps touching Harry’s knee. And Harry’s just too polite to tell him to stop, that he feels uncomfortable, but luckily for him someone else does. Not in the friendliest way possible, but still.

“Get your fucking hand off my boyfriend’s leg, you dickhead,” he hears a voice and looks up to see an angry looking boy, probably in his early twenties. And Harry’s confused for a moment, ‘cause he wishes the boy was talking to Toby, that he was helping him, but there’s no way, because Harry doesn’t even _know_ him.

But the man is looking at Toby and there’s just a tiny bit of hope he’s actually talking to him and Harry prays to God Toby gets his stupid hand off him already.

And he does. At first he looks surprised, because Harry didn’t tell him anything about a boyfriend and he doesn’t know he’s just as clueless as him, but he actually looks ashamed and Harry just sighs with relief. The man raises his eyebrow and looks at Toby expectantly, gesturing for him to get out.

“ **Love** , everything’s alright?” he asks, concern clear in his voice and Harry can’t help but smile shyly and nod, unable to speak. That seems to be enough for his ‘boyfriend’ and when he looks up and sees Toby’s already gone, Harry sighs again. He closes his eyes and counts to ten in his mind, forgetting about the man for a moment.

“ **Life** ’s shit,” he mutters under his breath, shaking his head. The man’s laughter brings him back to the reality and he opens his eyes, frowning a little. Then he remembers he still hasn’t thanked him and Harry blushes, because he’s not usually that rude, trust him. “Shit, sorry. Thank you, by the way,” he says, looking at the boy who now has an amused smile on his face.

“No problem, mate. You just looked a little comfortable, you know? Could see it from the other side of the room,” he says softly, with a small chuckle, but his eyes are still serious. “I’m Louis,” he sticks his hand out and waits for Harry to shake it.

And Harry does, with a grin on his face and then he introduces himself casually. He can see _life_ tattooed on Louis’ wrist, but he doesn’t comment on in, instead he just asks his newly made friends out for a coffee. Just as a thank you, though.

(That’s what he tells his friends and Niall just laughs at him.)

And one year later Harry’s happy.

Because he finally found his soulmate and it’s even better than he imagined all those years. Louis has the cutes laugh Harry has ever heard in his life and his cuddles are the best. And even though Tomlinson is a shitty chef, his hot chocolate is probably Harry’s favourite thing in the world.

They’ve been talking about moving in together for some time, but now when Harry sees Louis sleeping on _their_ couch he feels like he’s dreaming. It’s everything he needs and he still feels something in his stomach every time he kisses Louis.

They don’t need to talk, they can understand each other perfectly just by a glance on the other’s face and it’s pretty special, even for soulmates, because Liam could never master it and Sophia still had to tell him what she was feeling or thinking. But they talk as much as they can, because Harry loves Louis’ angelic voice and Louis can’t sleep without hearing Harry sing.

And it goes like that for some time.

(Two years, two months, one week and five days.)

(But Harry’s not counting.)

But then it happens.

Harry’s laying in their bed, next to Louis who is sleeping peacefully, and thinks.

He thinks about the tattooes, he’s not even sure why. It just seems too simple for him. So, it’s the first word they say to you, but it’s system could fail. Someone could just look at other person’s arm, see the tattoo and just say that one word. Just like that. Everyone could fool the fate.

But then he remembers how much happier Zayn seems since he met Niall. He became more friendly and he surely smiles a lot more often now. Niall likes to say Zayn just became a much warmer person, and Harry agrees with him completely. The Irish boy, on the other hand, is a lot more optimistic now. He always brings smile with him and he never thinks about bad things. If Harry ever feels sad, he goes to Niall, because he knows Niall can give him some hope.

Then there’s Liam, a whole new person. Before he met Sophia he didn’t like people, he never cared about anyone beside himself and Harry hated being his friend. But now? Now Liam’s always making sure everyone is alright and Harry can see how much he cares about his friends and lover. And Harry didn’t know Sophia before, but her friends say she’s a lot calmer now and actually thinks before speaking.

It takes Harry a couple of minutes before he gets it, but suddenly everything fits, like puzzles.

Niall gave Zayn **warmth**.

Zayn gave Niall **hope**.

Sophia gave Liam **feelings**.

Liam gave Sophia **peace**.

Harry quickly thinks about Louis and remember when one day he told Harry how his parents hated him, just because he was a boy. They desperately wanted a daughter and when Louis’ mom gave birth to four of his little sisters, he was fast forgotten. They didn’t give him much attention, he was glad when he got a pair of old socks for his birthday.

He was just never loved.

And Harry gave him **love**.

At this rate Harry’s panicing because it _works_ but it _can’t_. It can’t. Louis’ tattoo says _life_ , for God’s sake, he can’t give Harry _his life_ , he can’t. Harry remembers his school times when every girl thought it was really romantic and cute when guy gave his life for a girl and he just wants to puke right there, but he manages not to.

He has to calm down, before he wakes Louis up.

Maybe it would be for the better, though? He has to tell Louis as soon as possible, but he glances at his soulmate and his heart breaks at the thought of waking him up. He looks peaceful and warm and happy and then he mumbles Harry’s name in his sleep and Harry’s not heartless. Everyone knows it. So he decides to tell him in the morning, that would be the best for everyone.

That night Harry has a weird dream. He’s not himself. He’s Louis. He wakes up and sees the sun rising, but that’s not why he’s not asleep anymore. He can’t breathe. There’s smoke everywhere and Harry’ confused but he sees himself sleeping on his left and Harry feels his heart racing.

He tries to wake himself up but after a few moments he realizes the Harry in his dream fainted. He wants to cry, because _there’s too much smoke_ and _he can’t breathe_ and _Harry’s not waking up_.

Without thinking, he takes Harry in his arms, his legs shaking a little while he tries to get him out of there. He nearly screams when they’re out of their bedroom.

There’s fire everywhere. Everything is burning and he can’t see much because of the smoke, but he goes ahead, his mind on getting them out of there. He doesn’t pay attention to his favourite photo of them burning down, but he screams when he almost steps on an already burnt carpet. After a couple of minutes of useless fighting with the smoke, he manages to get out of their house and shouts for help. No one seems to hear him and he can’t do anything more than just look at Harry and pray he’s alright.

It’s seven seconds later when he remember about the _ring_. It’s still hidden in the drawer in their bedroom and Zayn’s mom gave it to him, since Niall has already proposed to him and he can’t lose it. He doesn’t think about the consequents. He goes straight into the fire and tries to see _anything_ , but he can’t. He can’t breathe, he can’t even move anymore, he just feels his eyes closing.

Harry wakes up crying.

He can’t control his breath and his hands are shaking when he reaches to wake Louis up, to ask him to comfort him. But it’s not their bed. Harry frowns a little and wipes his tears off, because he can’t see. And he looks around to find out he’s in the hospital. And he can’t see Louis anywhere.

And even though there’s no fire and there’s no smoke, Harry can’t breathe. He feels another tears falling down his face and he doesn’t care.

He doesn’t know what happened, because no one cared enough to explain everything to him.

And a lot of people come in, the doctors, nurses and no one tells him where is Louis.

Until Niall visits him.

And something in Harry breaks.

There’s no hopeful glint in Niall’s eye and Harry just knows.

He knows what happened.

He knows it wasn’t a dream. He saw everything through Louis’ eyes.

(Harry hates soulmates.)

And Niall doesn’t know what to do but he just hugs Harry and lets him cry however long he wants to.

And Harry does.

He thinks how stupid he is.

It was all his fault.

He could just wake Louis up that night, he could tell him not to give his life for him. He could stop this.

But he didn’t. And he’s crying because he fucked everything up and Louis is _dead_ because of him and his selfishness and he feels sick.

(He throws up three times that day.)

He doesn’t care it was supposed to happen, he’s screaming.

Why can’t the fate see he’s in pain? Why can’t anyone see it?

But he knew it would happen. Fate always had her ways. Sometimes, having a soulmate sucked. Harry wishes he had never met his.

Louis gave Harry **life**.


End file.
